


Remain Our Own

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Team as Family, friends - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: By day, nothing has changed. By night, everything has.





	Remain Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious disclaimer- I do not own Marvel's Agents of shield...
> 
> This has been adapted from a Flash fic of mine that I love. I thought the concept would work well for Philinda.

By day, nothing has changed.

Routines continue the same as always.

May gets up from her bed, the sheets still warm to touch on the other side and proceeds to get ready for the day ahead. She walks naked from the bedroom into the en-suite bathroom which is a perk of being number two at shield, the unspoken deputy. A relaxing shower comes first, warm water heavenly as it rains down upon her skin washing away any evidence of the night before while it also eases her tired, aching muscles. There's been a lot of fights lately and her body is feeling it, hardcore ass kicking where she's obviously come out on top but she has her fair share of bruises for the trouble. When she steps out and dries, she dresses in her workout clothes. From her room follows a short walk to the gym, where she sets out mats for her morning Tai chi and sparring with Skye. Once that's complete, she returns to her room for another quick shower where after she applies a light makeup then her hair comes next, followed by a moment in front of her wardrobe where she picks out here clothes for the day. Whether it's her field suit or a black shirt and jeans, with her leather jacket thrown on, the routine is the same. A quick breakfast follows consisting of green tea with a crossaint and fruit, then she's ready to tackle the day.

The walk through the playground is quiet at this time of the morning, only a few agents wander the base as she moves through the dim hallways, from the labs to the garage to the armoury, doing her morning checks to make sure everything is running in order as it should.   
  
Stepping into the his office is like every other morning. She nods to the others gathered around who are all waiting to be briefed, before they get to work with their assignments. Depending on the day, her workload varies. One day could be quiet giving her the opportunity to catch up on any dreaded paperwork and field reports or allowing her time to train Piper and the rest of the tactical team; a day filled with weapons training and intensive hand to hand. Giving them whatever instruction they need to be the most successful they can be in response to whatever crisis they next face. The next day could be the total opposite filled with another big bad or Hydra; fights, gunfire, danger and adrenaline, taking down the deluded minion to threaten them or the citizens of the world. It's the same. Nothing has changed.  
  
The days have not been effected.

Well not so much. Neither will deny partaking in a stolen moment, a kiss here, a touch there or a quick _interlude_ on his desk.   
  
Their team remain blissfully unaware of the secret they hold close, cherishing the privacy it affords the change that has occurred in their life. When he comes in, nothing is different. They act as they always have, like the friends and partners they are and always have been. No one suspects anything which is kind of hilarious and somewhat alarming at the same time, considering their occupation. Here you have a highly intelligent Bio-chem expert and an engineer, an inquisitive hacker turned agent along with a bunch of super spies.... they should know but they don't. Maybe the reason is because they give nothing away. They work side by side with the others; planning and disagreeing, fighting and caring as they always have.  
  
There's moments where they almost slip up, normally when either one is injured, it's the most common time where feelings overcome the need for privacy. The key word there is _almost _becauseit's essentially kept away from the work and by extension, their friends and co workers.  
  
Except at night.  
  
By night, _everything_ changes.  
  
It's a rare occasion where they stay in his room, waiting impatiently for the others to leave or when he's no longer needed which is very rare now considering his position, before they disappear to his rooms in this vast building. It's the nights where they can't wait, not wanting to waste the time to get to her room across the base before clothes can be ripped away. Despite the need, they know there's always a risk by being here in his office, knowing any member of the team could come back at any point, that something could happen that requires their attention. It's another reason this is mostly kept away from there. There's the nights though that require them to stay in his office, locked away behind closed doors, the nights where the need to carve alien symbols take hold. She's there, by his side, supervising the sessions and waiting for him to come back to himself afterwards, ready with whatever assurance and love he needs.   
  
They are a few reasons among many why most nights are spent in her room. A change of scenery allows them to forget the strange patterns littering his walls. The privacy it affords them, wrapped up in their own world as much as each other. No interruptions or interference from outside forces penetrate these four walls. Because everyone is too terrified of May to breach her sanctuary and with Coulson being the boss it has it's advantages, like instructing Billy to only interrupt in dire circumstances, since he's the only one who's actually aware of the situation between them. They hadn't told him, they wouldn't tell him before any of the team. No, the poor man had used Coulson's lanyard to track his whereabouts, only to then walk into a scene he wasn't expecting. It wasn't a risqué moment, thankfully for him, instead just a tender interlude between his Director and their unspoken deputy, a soft kiss of reassurance that yes, she was alright after an incident in the field.   
  
At night she's normally already there in her room when he arrives, her sudden disappearances less liking to be questioned, where as for him it's a different ballgame. Leaving his office early would lead to questions for him so he waits and leaves at an hour that is more acceptable and explainable. When he opens her door, her smile is soft and welcoming. The conversations they hold are quiet yet captivating, the silences between them comfortable. But one thing always remains the same.  
  
The way the nights end.  
  
Clothing is removed until skin is against skin. Bodies stretch across her bed as they tease and taste, seek and discover. Kisses are exchanged, sometimes soft and passionate, sometimes desperate and needy.  
  
This night is no different from the rest.  
  
She allows herself to let go, to relax, this room allowing her the safety to just be Melinda with him. He's showing her what it means to love again, to feel, to enjoy what they are building together. 

She offers no restraint, sighs and whimpers slip free from her throat when he buries his face between her thighs. His mouth is sinful with skill, her taste like the nectar of the gods. He works at her, driving her to blissful distraction, getting her closer and closer until she hits the end. Her release comes with a soft breathless cry of his name. "Phil...."

When he buries himself inside of her, her name is whispered against her lips with a groan. Hot, wet and tight as she envelopes around him. It never gets old, this connection between them. His left hand slides around her knee, lifting her leg and she curls it around him. His right slides along her forearm where it's raised above her, fingers interlocking with hers, pressing down into the twisted sheets beneath them. Sometimes when he starts to move, it's slow, almost agonisingly so, his pace set to drive her wild, to torment her release from her until the formidable Melinda May begs to come undone. Other times it can be frantic, fast and hard, sliding into her deep, his pace relentless as he drives her closer. There's times where she rides him so slow it's maddening or where she fucks him, leaving him panting beneath her. There's times where it can be playful even teasing between them, never before with others have they shared laughter during sex, he has that way about him. Back at the academy, she'd seen that glint of teasing in his eyes the first time they'd meet and it is still present now as they come together. Allowing themselves to take this step, a step which seemed so daunting in light of their long relationship but a step which has been ever so rewarding.

It's at night where it's just them, no cavalry and no Director, just Melinda and Phil.  
  
Tonight, he's chosen to torment, to drive her insane as he moves. His gaze dark, pupils blown as he stares intently down at her. The lustful fire in his eyes match that coursing through her veins. Drawing whimpers and cries, her breathing ragged, her words a plea for more. It's a weakness she allows herself her in these four walls. Tonight, it's a sinful mixture of intensity and intimacy. She feels like he's surrounding her in the very best way possible and with anyone else, it would be suffocating but not with him. Never with Phil. 

It isn't until she starts to falter that the desperate "_please_," falls from her lips does he give her what she needs, sliding into harder, deeper, faster. Powering her towards her orgasm until she's there. Crashing over the edge, once more "Phil--" leaves her lips. He follows her easily, a groan smothered into her neck as he comes.  
  
Afterwards they always gravitate into each other. Despite the heat and sweat of their slick bodies between them, she curls into his arms. Tender touches and sweet kisses are shared in the aftermath of their love making before exhaustion hits and sleep claims them.

They make the most of their uninterrupted nights where they can be together. They know they could be sent out for days or weeks on a mission, another crisis needing their attention. So when it's just them, they savour the moments.  
  
Eventually they know their days and nights will melt together and the team will be told. They'll share the secret they hold close with the people they care most about. It's never been about not telling them or hiding what they have like it's some dirty secret to be ashamed of. Love is nothing to be ashamed of. The secrecy of their relationship has always been about privacy. Allowing them the time and opportunity together to explore and navigate this change between them. Transitioning from friends and partners to lovers.  
  
They know what the future holds for them but for now, they'll take these moments, where inside the four walls of May's room, their nights remain their own.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovely readers for checking this out. The response from my first Philinda fic (by his side) was unbelievable and humbling. Any feedback is always welcome. Many more Philinda one shots will be along so until next time... 
> 
> ❤


End file.
